57th hunger games
by Rosemei
Summary: nothing special about these games. except the arena. just cause its not a quell doesn't mean the arena can't be special. submit your tributes for the games: closed t cause its the hunger games. duh. SYOT. you can still vote for the arena!
1. Chapter 1 syot form

So we (rose and mei) are doing an syot. Its very basic. We are skipping the preparation and throwing them straight into the arena. Cause we cant be bothered writing them. The sooner the tributes are in the sooner the story can start. Each time we will draw a name for the tribute(s) to die that chapter. And bloodbath tributes. But if you would like to do a bloodbath one. Making our job easier. Cause really i don't want to have to kill off a tribute i like in the bloodbath. But we will be fair and go by our hat draw.

* * *

><p>Name<p>

Age

Gender

District (top3)

Personality

Appearance

Strengths

Weaknesses

Allies

Arena ideas

* * *

><p>If you submit a mary sue it will die in the bloodbath. It will have no chance. We may have to change them around a little but we will check with you before we do any changes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Tribute List

Tribute List

District 1

Male: bloodbath-

Female: Sapphire Silken (Gizzygirl)

District 2

Male: Link Trattoria (sutcliffe97)

Female: Rogue Cultiayer (sutcliffe97)

District 3

Male: Sam Seabrook (Elleschi)

Female: Violet Snow (Dreams of the Darkness)

District 4

Male: Finn Leame (emilyroorose)

Female: Shay Rose (emilyroorose)

District 5

Male: bloodbath-

Female: Bianca Zoe Nightshade (Hayley TT Showbiz)

District 6

Male: Marc Marian (Gizzygirl) (bloodbath)

Female: Serafina Jay (FlipFlyForever) (bloodbath)

District 7

Male: bloodbath

Female: Jammie Green (stalker)

District 8

Male: bloodbath

Female: bloodbath

District 9

Male: bloodbath

Female: Lila Cabbali ()

District 10

Male: bloodbath

Female: Jade Dyrino (airborneALI98)

District 11

Male: bloodbath

Female: Alice Amelie Hicrah (Elleshi)

District 12

Male: bloodbath

Female: Iris McKinneliey (TwiJacksonGames)

* * *

><p>Come on submit your tributes. We need more! This list will be constantly updated as new tributes roll in.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 arena ideas

We need to you vote for your favourite arena idea

* * *

><p>Maybe you could make a dice arena. Number one could be an island, number two could be covered in mountains and cliffs, number three could be a maze, number four a cold snowy terrain with caves, number five a jungle, and number six a forest. Every day or two, the dice could roll and the tributes would have to run to the next number on the dice to avoid getting crushed.<p>

**By Gizzygirl**

you can make the arena move. Like, it's a giant maze, people get released into this big ring for the bloodbath and then there are twelve openings into the maze. They have to travel through the maze to look for the other tributes. The maze is really dangerous, you have to be careful not to go into a dead end or else it will close around them and they will be met with a mutant.

**By Dreams of the Darkness**

a gigantic city with diffrent traps in each house and if one of your allies die you start at the beginning of the house and if you complete the houses then you have to move to the next house whih js a few mikes away with little to no coverage but if you do complete your house you gets small prize or a big prize depending on which house you hit. Small district house= small prize ( bread, water e.t.c)

medium distict house = ( first aid kit, 4 throwing knifes, e.t.c), big district house ( one sword, bow and arrows e.t.c ), small Capitol house ( a tent and a a care-package from your family with no charge) medium district house= medicine that can heal burns stingers and wounds Big Capitol house: a hologram that will show you where all the tributes are so you can kill them but it'll only last a day. And the final gigantic one is the Capitol building where presidentf snow lives and it's extremely difficult and if you can beat the game makers will kill three people of your choice and they'll save your family from the reaping for a entire 9 years and they'll give you every prize that you could've gotten in any othe house. But remember this house is EXTREMELY DIFFICULT IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE.

**By Hayley TT Showbiz**

Large forest with big trees and lakes and rivers/normal arena

**By elleshi and emilyroorose (similar ideas)**

The arena could be split into sections. Each section would be different like terrain and temperature./ something to do with the four seasons

**By sutcliffe97 and stalker (again similar ideas)**

* * *

><p>Well now we need to know your favourite. This will also be as a poll on our profile.<p>

Enjoy!


End file.
